Al alba
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Te marchaste al alba, llenaste mi cuerpo con el fuego de tu amor y te fuiste al alba. Un sueño de amor terminaría, guardaré el secreto que tú conmigo compartías.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Hola**

Era un inmenso palacio, nunca antes conocí algo similar, esa Tortuga debía ser cómo el emperador de China, o algún cargo que respaldara la cantidad de reliquias, armas y pinturas que tenía; algunas de madera fina, de oro y plata. Yo estaba atónito con todo.

–Mono, ven, es hora de que Shifu te reciba –asentí por compromiso, en realidad no tenía la más mínima idea de a quién se refería.

Sirvientes atendiendo los pasillos, los grandes jardines, los árboles la enorme arena, eran casi la misma cantidad que los habitantes del Valle…

–Si no cierras la boca pueden entrar moscas –y casi una profecía me atragante con una mosca.

El asombro no desapareció de mí, cada sorpresa que descubría me emocionaba más y más. Llegamos a la Sala de Entrenamiento; miles de artefactos que me hicieron querer renunciar y bajar al Valle.

–En tu interior está tu grandeza –dijo aquella sabia tortuga, la miré, ella sólo se limitaba a sonreír –, déjala salir, cuéntale al mundo de lo que estás hecho.

Una iluminación, más bien una epifanía hizo aparición:

 _Heridas de batalla adornaban mi torso, brazos y una parte de mi cara, vendas cubrían algo de ello. Pero no era el único, junto a mi estaban otros casi en la misma situación que la mía. Era la entrada del Valle, ingresamos y fuimos recibidos por una gran ovación de parte de todos los habitantes. Nos aplaudían, nos cargaron en sus hombros y gritaban mi nombre, era un héroe._

–Lo haré maestro –dije con determinación, me reverencié –. ¿Y cuándo empezará a entrenarme? –él rio lo que se me confundió.

–Eso no me corresponde a mí –me rasqué la cabeza perdido totalmente.

–¿Entonces a quién? –él señaló a un lado de nosotros.

–Así que él es el nuevo pupilo –un panda rojo con un tono de voz algo severo para mí –, ¿cómo te llamas? –sentía temor de responder, era todo lo contrario al maestro Oogway; bajo, severo y algo duro en su expresión.

–Mo… Mono –respondí con algo de desconfianza.

–Muy bien Mono, yo soy el maestro Shifu, y seré tu maestro –asentí –, contigo ya son dos alumnos que el Palacio de Jade tiene.

–¿Dos?

–La primera soy yo –dijo una voz que me desconcertó, miré a un lado del maestro; ¿una tigresa?, era algo raro de ver. Me congelé, mis ojos inconscientemente la analizaron de arriba abajo.

Su vestimenta sencilla de entrenamiento, camisa café solo que con mangas, pantalón de seda negro… Sus facciones eran delicadas y tenía una sonrisa muy ligera pero era encantadora.

–Hola –me saludó –, soy Tigresa –mi cuerpo tembló al oír de nueva cuenta su voz.

–Ho…ho… ho –un ataqué de pánico me invadió, ella arqueó una ceja preocupada por mi tic, Shifu se mostró decepcionado por mi actitud. Hasta que Oogway me dio una palmada en la espalda –, ¡hola! –escupí finalmente –, soy Mono.

–Sí Mono seremos compañeros, espero que resultes ser un rival digno –yo fruncí el ceño por dichas palabras, pero sonreí y levanté mi pulgar.

Desde esa ocasión me enamoré de esa felina enérgica, radical y muy fuerte.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola, he regresado después de un tiempo hibernando debido a los exámenes finales de la universidad... Pero nunca dejé de penar en continuarla. Es algo de lo poco original que he aportado a Kung Fu Panda; una pareja que nunca se han imaginado, pero que puede funcionar sin necesidad de revolver o inventar señales que no existen canónicamente. Espero sea de su agrado esta historia.**

 **#kungfupandanoestamuerto**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El sentimiento de un combate**

Arduo entrenamiento, aunado a la disciplina que conllevaba las artes marciales, todo aquello que ignoraba antes de pertenecer aquí. Por primera vez en toda mi existencia me sentí útil, tenía aspiraciones. Me sentía aceptado. Ya no era un vagabundo, ahora cargaba en mis hombros el peso de la seguridad de miles de ciudadanos.

–Y dime Mono –habló ella, rara vez lo hacía, era demasiado introvertida, incluso podía decir que fría cómo el hielo. Más sin embargo algo en ella me cautivaba.

–¿Qué ocurre Tigresa? –pregunté curioso.

Estábamos sobre los extensos pastizales que había detrás del Palacio. La frescura del amanecer era incomparable, no existía sensación parecida.

–¿Cómo te has sentido aquí? –una pregunta sencilla pero percibía algo más allá de eso.

–Muy bien, acogido, bienvenido –dije sonriéndole –, dejando a un lado al maestro gruñón –ella rió un poco, una risa suave y delicada, muy sorprendente para su actitud la mayor parte del tiempo –, ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?

–Ni yo misma sé por qué me nació preguntarte eso –fue la primera vez que la sentí espontánea, no había preparado lo que iba a decir, no lo pensó, simplemente lo dijo.

–¿Tú? –pregunté con sarcasmo pero bromista poniendo mis manos en mis mejillas mientras abría mi boca más de lo normal –, ¿no saber lo que dices? –ella volteó a verme extrañada por mi dramática expresión de asombro.

–No soy perfecta –dijo "molesta" –, no puedo creer que te pongas así, que infantil eres –siguió el juego, la situacióne ponía cada vez mejor.

–Puede ser, pero igual te gano en un combate –le brillaron los ojos, esa mirada cuando alguien la retaba, me atraía.

–Vamos a verlo primate –los apodos eran una característica particular cuando estaba dispuesta a lo retos.

–Muy bien gatita –frunció el ceño y rugió un poco, yo tragué grueso, salté hacia afuera posicionándome en la arena, ella a cuatro patas saltó conectándome un puñetazo en mis ante brazos.

Retrocedí, era muy fuerte, para ser una hembra era demasiado ruda… y eso me encantaba, su intensidad que ponía en todo lo que hacía, su orgullo, los gestos que su rostro dibujaba. Una chispa que me iluminaba en mis días más oscuros.

Avancé con una serie de golpes demasiado rápidos que para mí mala suerte ella si podía ver con facilidad, pero eso no significaba que pudiese bloquear todos. Di una voltereta hacia la derecha esquivando su respuesta de ataque y conectando una patada en su torso lanzándola a dos metros lejos de mí. Me senté sobre mi cola mientras reía con burla.

Ella se levantó arqueó una ceja y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa.

–Veo que has progresado bastante, más de lo que mis expectativas imaginaban –cruel, sardónica e hiriente, esa tigresa en los combates era un arma demasiado poderosa.

–Tal vez, pero al menos yo no espero nada de mi contrincante –una estupidez que en ese momento fue una contestación muy ingeniosa e hilarante para su _soberbia_.

Sacó sus garras, rugió nuevamente… La cosa tomaría un nuevo nivel, ahora iba enserio el combate, tomé mi bastón y apunté. Ella, con velocidad y destreza inimaginable para ese entonces, saltó, girando sobre si misma antes de caer con una patada encima de mi cabeza, que afortunadamente cubrí con mi bastón, me la quité y girando, al mismo tiempo que me desplazaba conectaba unos cuantos golpes, ella solo bloqueaba y una que otra vez atacaba. Era muy analítica al instante de atacar para saber cómo dar un golpe certero y acabar cualquier lucha, de la nada me quitó el batón dejándome indefenso, con su dedo anular iba a picar uno de mis nervios. El combate estaba a nada de finalizar y ella volvería a ser la ganadora.

Pero mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera instintiva y tratando de salvar mi pellejo hice una locura que casi me cuesta la vida.

Un ligero beso en los labios, nuestros ojos estaban a dos centímetros de distancia entre sí. Ella se sonrojó al igual que yo, se apartó.

–¿Qué? –exclamó estupefacta, un bochorno invadió mi cuerpo –, no puedo creer que lo hicieras –escupía, eso me dolía porque eso solo confirmaba que era únicamente un compañero de trabajo, ni siquiera un amigo.

–Perdóname –le pedí –, a veces mi instinto me controla y no puedo evitarlo, es algo relacionado a cómo me siento y lo que en mi interior habita, ¿sabes? –ella se quedó estática ante eso, yo me preocupé nuevamente por lo que su mente pudiera crear en contra de mí.

De la nada frunció el ceño otra vez y se abalanzó tacleándome, dejándome inerte en el suelo, estaba a su merced, sus brazos me detenían, me sentía cómo una niña.

–Si vas a acabar conmigo por favor hazlo rápido –cerré los ojos aceptando mi final, pero jamás llegó, al contrario sentí algo húmedo que transpiraba un callo dentro de mi boca.

Abrí los ojos, más grande fue mi sorpresa al contemplar cómo ella me besaba. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el momento, ella aflojó el agarre de mis muñecas y yo la abracé. Acurrucándonos el uno al otro, dejándonos llevar por el sentimiento.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté inconscientemente.

–No lo sé –respondió con inocencia y algo de vergüenza por todas está emociones que estaba experimentando. Algo mágico e indescriptible que guardé para siempre en lo más profundo de mí ser.

–Te amo –acaricié su mejilla y volvía besarla con locura desenfrenada, la pasión quería consumirnos, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, entonces ella se apartó.

–No es el momento ni el lugar Mono –dijo ella sacándome de la órbita –, volveremos a repetirlo, pero por ahora es suficiente –se levantó del suelo, no se sacudió en esta ocasión. Yo hice lo mismo, antes de retirarse me dio un beso en la mejilla. Camino hasta empezar a correr para entrar lo más rápido posible al _Salón_.

Yo solo la contemplé hasta que se oscureció, me senté en las escaleras y duré toda la noche contemplando las estrellas con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

* * *

 **Ojala les haya gustado, los invito a dejar sus comentarios que alientan a eguir escribiendo y que además a todo aquellos escritores coloquen el hastag que puse en la introducción del capítulo para seguir avivando la llama en este fandoom que poco a poco empieza a desaparecer.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno, después de tiempo de no publicar, aquí está ante ustedes el capítulo final de esta pareja. Me demoró mucho tiempo debido a que mi imaginación se encontraba estancada en varios clichés que no quise poner, pero gracias a una canción, que les recomiendo que escuchen mientras leen esta historia, fue que pude completarlo. Me ha traído mucha satisfacción este capítulo debido a que me explayé mucho con el romance. Espero les guste tanto cómo yo al escribirlo.**

 **La canción que les recomiendo que oigan mientras leen es:**

 **Parrita- Hoy tengo ganas de ti**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una gran historia de amor**

Fuiste la brisa de paso. Cada caricia que nos dimos, cada beso apasionado… Esas noches que nos demostramos lo débiles que éramos ante esas diversas sensaciones que desbordaban un solo sentimiento abstracto al que nosotros impregnamos un concepto y que valoramos tanto o más que la misma vida. No sé por qué razón, me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti.

 _–Hoy tengo ganas de ti –_ simples palabras que desataban una energía espontánea y libre de todas las reglas establecidas.

 _–Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma –_ nos uníamos, formábamos un equilibrio perfecto, una fuerza inquebrantable.

Descubrir el amor cada mañana antes de que el gong siquiera alertara o nos despertara. Ambos entendimos la locura de esta situación y la adrenalina con la que nos ocultábamos para hacer el amor en lugares demasiado obvios en los que podrían habernos descubierto... Te hacía sentir hembra solamente conmigo y tú me hacías sentir completo, invencible.

Llenarme de ti, buscar el camino en tus manos abiertas. Días, semanas… Meses extensos que parecieron siglos, éramos un gran equipo, te protegía con todo mí ser, no permitía que nada ni nadie te lastimara y tú cubrías mi espalda, me motivabas a ser mejor cada día. Pero todo eso se apagó tan rápido cómo el fuego en la lluvia.

Un día te vi partir y no sé porque razón, sin decirme adiós… Aquella niña inexperta a la que yo enseñé a vivir y la que cultivó en mí la semilla de la esperanza, la que me brindó su confianza en calor cuando a nadie más lo hizo. Murió para volverse una fría sombra de lo que fue. Las artes marciales te consumieron al grado de ya no ser esa Tigresa sonriente y vivas, sino la radical "líder" de los que poco a poco llegaron al Palacio.

La familia que nació de la misión de proteger a los inocentes, el equipo que ahora comandabas, el progreso se fue dando, desaparecí de tu vida y "memoria" para siempre.

Nos convertimos en "amigos", yo me negué a eso, pero no pude evitar que se concretara… Fue doloroso, lo único por los que seguí fueron los recuerdos del ayer. No hay nada más triste que el silencio y el dolor, nada más amargo que el saber que te perdí, busqué en las noches tu voz, tus ronroneos, tu risa traviesa y dulce. Derramé lágrimas, las montañas fueron testigo de ello.

Suprimí ese amor por mi paz, lo resguardé en lo más profundo de mi mente. Fue un proceso que pareció imposible, pero gracias a un consejo sabio pude hacerlo:

" _El amor no es egoísta, si no la liberas jamás demostrarás eso que dices sentir"_

…

Todo transcurrió normal por años… Hasta que él llegó, su fanatismo, su inocencia y torpeza, junto con su enorme peso y barriga. Te vi fallarte, vi tu lado sensible una vez más, la antigua Tigresa seguía viva, en parte me reconfortó, pero me lastimó verte enfurecer.

 _–Tigresa –_ hablé mientras destruías el bosque de postes giratorios, me ignoraste. El silencio reinó durante un momento. Te detuviste, tu puño se deshizo dejando la palma apoyando sobre uno de los brazos.

 _–Quería su aprobación –_ murmuraste sollozando, me acerqué más, pero seguí manteniendo mi distancia _–, esta era mi oportunidad y fue opacada por esa bola de grasa inmensa –_ me pareció gracioso el comentario, pero una gota cayó y se desvaneció en el suelo. Fluyó de tu rostro. Tus piernas no aguantaron más y caíste de rodillas dejando tu frente recargada en el poste.

La promesa seguía en pie, te abracé.

 _–Por favor no me toques –_ eso me tomó por sorpresa.

 _–¿Por qué? –_ cuestioné un poco molesto.

 _–Me incómoda –_ fruncí el ceño escéptico. Te volteé para mirarte los ojos; esos ojos húmedos, tus parpados cansados y las marcas que las lágrimas dejaron a su paso.

 _–Puedes engañarme a mí –_ desviaste la mirada _–, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma, no puedes siquiera mirarme a los ojos para intentarlo… ¿Recuerdas la promesa? –_ volviste a verme.

Tus ojos volvieron a brillar, el sentimiento dormido despertaba. Yo no podía creerlo, la felicidad que invadió mi alma en ese instante fue indescriptible. No había más razones para eso. Nos besamos otra vez, a pesar de que lo hicimos en el pasado lo sentí como si fuera la primera vez. Sonreíste nuevamente, eso me reconfortó, la llama encendía.

 _–Te amo Tigresa –_ dije de nuevo, hacía tiempo que no pronunciaba esas palabras, las cuales conllevaban un enorme peso de los vestigios que quedaron en nosotros.

Mis manos volvieron a recorrer tu cuerpo, te sonrojaste cómo aquella niña en ese invierno que tapizó el Valle. La pasión regresó, te consolé.

 _–¿Por qué Mono? –_ tu voz se quebró _–, ¿qué hice para merecer eso? –_ comprendía tu ira, tu dolor, todas tus emociones las sentía cómo si salieran de mí.

Un rencor hacia el panda creció, cuando me tocó la prueba no tuve piedad con el bo, traté de someterlo y que pidiera piedad, pero no conté con que lo tomaría cómo un honor luchar contra mí.

Entonces venció a Tai Lung… Tú lo perdonaste y creció tu respeto por él. Ignoraba que esas serían las primeras señales para irte de mi lado otra vez.

…

Yo procuré protegerte en Gongmen pero tú querías protegerlo a él, no pude interponerme, fue inútil, ese abrazo me destruyó pero no quería decirlo, presencie cómo recibiste la bala, no pude hacer nada, pero afortunadamente sobreviviste…

Luego él te abrazó, no hiciste nada para quitártelo, te sonrojaste cómo lo hiciste conmigo la única vez que besé tu mejilla. Ahí me dí por vencido de una vez por todas, ya nada se remediaba o evitaría, estaba estupefacto, mi cara no articulaba nada. Solo acepté el hecho; el hecho de que te enamoraste de él, y lo amabas más de lo que me amaste a mí. Mi mejor amigo.

Durante semanas me encerré en mí mismo, bajando al Valle más de lo acostumbrado, me aislé de todo… Entrené con más furia y frialdad de lo que me caracterizaba, aunque supe disimularlo muy bien. Po no dejaba de contarme su romance, lo más doloroso era no poder callarlo, solo fingí que lo apoyaba y me alegraba por las veces que te besó, te abrazó y te protegió al igual que yo en el pasado.

– _Tenemos una noticia que darles –_ mi interior me advertía que se aproximaba algo realmente devastador para mí. Pero por alguna extraña razón no me retiré de ahí. Li Shan, el señor Ping, Shifu y los chicos comían alegremente al momento de que hablaron.

– _Po y yo nos casaremos –_ dijiste feliz, una alegría desbordante que yo no pude causar en ti, agaché mi mirada, no quería creerlo, ya mi vida no tendría sentido después de ese suceso. Aquel que sellaría el destino y cómo mi corazón se endurecería tarde o temprano.

Todos lo abrazaron, los felicitaron, yo solo me acerqué a ti a desearte bien, tu mirada se desvió ante eso.

– _Felicidades –_ dije frío, seco y tosco.

– _Gracias –_ me eras indiferente para ese lapso, el pasado de nosotros fue sepultado. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude, no tenía caso seguir, ya nada me importaba. Pero dentro de mí tenía que hacer una última cosa para poder estar tranquilo.

–Nos vemos en el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas –te susurré al oído disimuladamente. Tú asentiste, yo me fui.

…

Solo confesaba la luna lo que en mi corazón aún albergaba con mucho aprecio y valor. Ella era una excelente oyente, muy atenta y apreciativa. Mi reflejo en el agua proyectaba mi verdadero ser; un egoísta que no quería dejarte ir de mi lado, que temía perderte para siempre y morir en el olvido.

–Ya estoy aquí –dijiste de una manera inexpresiva, característica de la líder de los cinco furiosos, no de la Tigresa que amaba profundamente, sin embargo, no me importó, porque estabas ahí.

–Que bueno –te daba la espalda, pero imaginaba que estabas en tu posición común; con los brazos cruzados y apoyando casi todo tu peso en la pierna izquierda –, me alegra que vinieras –oí un suspiro de decepción salir de tu bella boca, lo cual me hirió un poco.

–Mono, yo creo que debes superar esto –sonaba tan sencillo pero era una misión difícil conseguirlo –traté inútilmente de ser estoico, pero de nuevo me equivoqué –eres un gran amigo y no quisiera verte triste por mí.

–¿Solo un amigo? –dije incrédulo, nada te importaba, parecía ser que finalmente lograste olvidarme.

–Sí, y quiero que te quede muy claro –ese tono me estremeció era demasiado cortante incluso para ti –, yo amo a Po y tanto cómo nunca te amé a ti –esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Me di la vuelta y te encaré, una lágrima rebelde brotó de mi ojo, te tomé de los hombros y te grité:

–¿Estás segura de que nunca me amaste cómo el panda? –perdí todo rastro de cordura en esa simple pregunta.

–¡Estás loco Mono! –me golpeaste y tumbaste al suelo –, pero si quieres acabar con nuestra amistad, adelante.

Te posicionaste para el combate, igual yo, ya nada tenía valor para mí.

Saltaste con la intención de conectar una patada en mi abdomen, yo la esquivé y caí de espalda al suelo, tú te confundiste, aproveché esa distracción y te agarré del tobillo para tumbarte, te estrellaste, te levantaste furiosa y me tacleaste. Te quité de encima y salte hacia atrás colocándome sobre mi cola.

A cuatro patas saltaste conectándome un puñetazo en mis antebrazos.

Retrocedí, te habías vuelto más fuerte, y eso me encantó, tu intensidad, tu orgullo, los gestos que dibujabas en tu rostro, todo seguía ahí en su lugar. La chispa que una vez me iluminó en mis días más oscuros.

Avancé con una serie de golpes demasiado improvisados que no podías predecir, pero eso no significaba que no pudiste bloquear algunos. Di una voltereta hacia la derecha esquivando la respuesta del ataque y conectando una patada en tu torso lanzándote a dos metros lejos de mí.

Sacaste las garras, rugiste furiosa… El combate estaba a nada de finalizar y tú serías la ganadora… Pero, cómo en esa ocasión en que revelamos nuestros sentimientos; un ligero beso en los labios, nuestros ojos estaban a dos centímetros de distancia entre sí. Te sonrojaste y apartaste.

–¿Por qué? –pediste alguna explicación, aunque tú sabías la razón. Y, de todas formas, te lo dije.

–Porque yo sigo amándote cómo la primera vez –esas palabras te afectaron al punto de que caíste de rodillas al suelo –, no podré olvidarte por más que tú me lo exijas.

–Pero… –estabas estupefacta, las lágrimas se desencadenaron cómo lluvia torrencial –, no puedo Mono, no quiero hacerte sufrir más.

Me acerqué, tomé tu barbilla, eras la pequeña Tigresa de la que me enamoré, esos ojos vidriosos te delataban, no pude más y volví a besarte, tú correspondiste. La pasión despertó una vez más, y esa fue la última.

Mis manos recorrieron tu silueta mientras tus besos cobraban intensidad al punto de que nuestras lenguas juguetearon. Caímos al estanque, las prendas salieron sobrando esa noche. Solo el cielo, la luna y las estrellas sellaron esa noche. Nuestras mentes se volvieron una misma. El universo nos juntos por "accidente" años atrás, y ahora volvía a hacerlo.

–Te amo Tigresa –dije con mucha emoción y cariño.

–Yo también Mono –me volviste a besar –, jamás podré dejar de hacerlo –eso me reconfortó cómo nunca lo hubieras imaginado.

…

Los primeros rayos del sol emergieron de las montañas, yo estaba en el suelo, pero tú ya no estabas. Te marchaste al alba, había un pergamino a mi lado. Lo abrí.

 _El sentimiento jamás morirá Mono, pero yo me casaré con Po, esta noche se guardará para siempre en mis momentos de soledad, pero lo nuestro jamás se concretará, pero quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo._

Esas simples palabras me sepultaron, y ahora en este pergamino explico el porque de mi partida del Valle y de los Cinco Furiosos. Siempre te amaré Tigresa, y quiero que te lleves eso contigo. Espero Po y tú sean muy felices juntos. Lamento no poder estar para su boda, ni siquiera para el nacimiento de su primer hijo, pero me lastimaría más a mí presenciar esas escenas. Adiós.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Espero les haya gustado esta historia con esta pareja formada por mí (o al menos eso espero), esto me ha ayudado a expandir más horizontes sobre este fandoom que poco a poco se ha ido alejando de muchos. Pero cómo quiera los invito a que dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas constructivas, etc. Sin más que decir, me despido.**

 **Su amigo y escritor:**

 _ **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


End file.
